


No Present

by breezy_pitch



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, I wrote this years ago, Spoilers if you only watch the anime, for now at least, post-manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breezy_pitch/pseuds/breezy_pitch
Summary: Three months after the battle against Acnologia, it's the youngest member of Fairy Tail's birthday. However, Natsu and Happy forgot to get Asuka a gift. With Lucy's help, will they find a present or will something else go wrong?





	No Present

**Author's Note:**

> The FINAL( i think) fic I am moving to ao3. Just another warning, I wrote this years ago and I hate it :P.

I have learned two things since joining the infamous guild, Fairy Tail. One, no matter what happens, we will always be there for each other. And two, the guild mates find any and every excuse to party.

Today was no exception. On this day, Fairy Tail shall celebrate the birthday of it's youngest member, Asuka Connell.

The morning started out as any other morning, but by lunchtime my life would be changed forever. I woke up in my very comfortable bed covered in my very fluffy covers. But that was not the only thing. Blue tufts of fur were so close to my face that they tickled my nose almost making me sneeze, and a particular, very warm, arm draped around my waist. Getting very annoyed that these two rarely ever sleep at their own home, I grab Happy's tail throwing on Natsu's face.

"What the fuck?" the fire mage asks. "Happy?"

The blue Exceed cries, "That was mean Lucy."

"That's what get for sleep in _my_ room, in _my_ bed without permission," I groan. "Why can't you guys sleep at your own house?"

Natsu's smile immediately perks on his face, "Your bed is so comfy."

"Then get your own instead of that hammock of yours," I retort.

"But then we will have less money for fish."

I swear, all these two think about is food and fighting.

"Oh, did you get us a present Luce?" Natsu asks, pointing a finger to the gift on my dresser.

I punch the doofus in the head. "No you idiot. It's for Asuka."

Happy asks, "Why did you get a present for Asuka and not us."

"Yeah," Natsu says, "I thought we were your best friends."

"You are," I say. "But today is Asuka's birthday, not yours."

The duos eyes widen in horror. "It's Asuka's Birthday?" they shout in unison.

"We didn't get her anything," Happy worries.

I glance at the clock seeing it is already nine o'clock. _I really slept in late today._ "Asuka's party is in an two hours. You guys should head home and get ready. I'll meet you at the park to help you find something."

"Thank you merciful Goddess Lucy," they said while bowing continuously similarly to when they came back from their one-year training trip. Natsu stood up and jumped out the window with Happy flying after him.  
***  
I stood waiting at the park for a good fifteen minutes. We only have an hour till Asuka's party, and I highly doubt the idiot duo will find anything for her. My feet start getting sore so I sit down on a bench under on of the many beautiful magnolia trees in which the town is named. Just as my butt touches the wood I see pink and almost immediately after hearing Natsu call my name.

"Hurry up or we are going to be late," I say while grabbing Natsu's wrist and dragging him to the nearest toy store with Happy flying close behind.

Once we are in, I let go of Natsu and start searching. There are so many different types of toys on each shelf that it should be easy to find one thing for little Asuka. _A doll? No, she doesn't really like those. Another toy gun? But, she already has so many. Plus, others might get her some more. Let's see. Let's see. Another cowgirl costume? Maybe._

"Hey, Luce," Natsu calls, "how about this?" He holds up a toy dragon that's black and blue.

"No, Natsu," I tell him. "If you forgot, we just ended a war against a dragon that looks just like that. Acnologia? Ring a bell?" I mean, come on. We just finish repairs around the city from the battle three months ago.

He lowers the stuffed toy while looking do disappointed. "Oh yeah. I forgot."

I smile at him which seems to make him feel better as he smiles back and runs some where else to find a gift.

"Lucy!" Happy shouts. "What about this toy fishing rod? She can use it to catch me some fish."

"Happy, do think Asuka would like that or just you?"

"I guess not."  
***  
We ended going to four different stores and could not find anything. And now we are late for Asuka's party.

"Come Lucy," Happy shouts. Him and Natsu are a good ways ahead of me.

"Do you know how hard it is to run in heels?" I shout. Natsu stops and runs back to where I am. Without a word he scoops me up and throws me over his shoulder. "Hey, what do you think your doing?" I pound my fist on his back trying to get him to let me go. My skirt is short, so I am sure many people are getting a clear view of a underwear right now. And I am not wearing my most conservative pair at the moment.

"Oohh~ Sexy panties Lucy," Happy teases.

I start punching Natsu even harder, "Put me down and let me kill that cat!" However, Natsu stays quite. And Natsu is never quite. I turn around the best I can and see Natsu's blushing face staring at my ass making my own face go red. "Pervert!" I bring my leg and knee him in the chest which finally causes him to let me go. I fall on my ass and notice we are already at the guild hall. Natsu offers his hand to pull me up which I accept; my blush is now only as soft pink.

We walk through the doors seeing the party is already in full swing. Above the stage hands a banner that says 'Happy Birthday, Asuka!' Over by the bar stands a ten foot cake that MiraJane made that clearly will not last two minutes. There is even a ice sculpture of the birthday girl that Gray must have made with his magic. Juvia is currently on stage doing a water performance with Asuka in the front row.

I walk over to the giant pile of presents and put my gift in there as well. When Juvia was done, I nudge Natsu. "Go tell Asuka you didn't get her a present."

Him and Happy downcast their eyes as they walk over to Asuka shamefully. I follow close behind. By the time we get there Asuka has a huge smile, clearly loving her party. "Hi," Asuka says.

We all greet her back with smiles and 'Happy Birthdays.' Neither Natsu or Happy were telling her about their lack of a gift. So, I elbow Natsu in the ribs making his double over slightly.

"We're sorry, Asuka," he began. "But me and Happy couldn't find you a present."

Her smile falls into a frown with a few tears forming in her eyes. Natsu and Happy's eyes widen as Natsu quickly rushes out, "But we will do whatever you want."

Asuka's smile comes back almost as quickly as it went but this time it had some mischief in it. "I want you to kiss again," she said referring to the time almost two years ago.

"Not again," Happy says. Both had looks of horror. _Natsu didn't act like that when she said to kiss me._  
"But it's my birthday," Asuka pouts.

Natsu, giving into defeat, turns to Happy with his eyes firmly closed shut and his lips puckered. To quickly for my brain to process what happened, Happy pushed me into Natsu making me kiss him instead. Natsu opens his eyes in shock. He moves his lips slightly making all rational thoughts fly out of my head. My arms wrap around his neck pull us closer together and my eyes flutter shut. His hands grab my waist pulling us even closer. We start to respond to the kiss filling it with heat and passion. Yet, it's still slow and sweet. It is full of love. No matter how hard I have tried to deny it, I always knew I was in love with Natsu. This kiss makes me feel like those feelings are returned twice over.

We pull apart for air and mainly because I heard Happy tease, "She loves~~ you."

"I'm going to kill you cat!" I shout at the Exceed that is flying away. I turn back to Natsu and see his face is completely red and I can feel that mine is the same. I smile but not out of embarrassment but because I was truly happy. Natsu returns with just as must emotion.

This party is so crazy and it is not even cake time.


End file.
